


Minotaur x Fem!Reader

by Teratostuff556



Series: Minotaur Stories! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Lemon, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, NSFW, Original Character(s), Smut, Terato, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: This is an original story about a minotaur who rules over a castle on the east of a village. Every twenty years another girl has to go to sate him, and now it's your turn. Is he really as terrible as he seems, or is he really a nice guy?
Relationships: Minotaur x Fem!Reader, Minotaur x Reader
Series: Minotaur Stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on here, and I'm actually really proud of it! I think it's sweet, and when it's appropriate, quite hot.~ I take requests too, so if you like this and you have an idea that you want me to write (as long as it's not scary rapey stuff) I'll try my best and write it!

You had always heard about the minotaur, but you never thought you'd be the one to sate his lust.

In your village, there was a bit of a price to pay for living there. In a little castle nearby lived an old minotaur. The minotaur was the son of many minotaurs and many village women. The curse was that every twenty years another woman would be sent to his castle to be bred with, and another minotaur was to be created. The woman would be sent back to the village once the child was born. Some never made it out. The last one never came back. You were scared for her. It had been forty years now, and if another woman didn't show up, the minotaur was going to go down to the village and ravage as many women as he could until he was sure he'd get an heir… or at least that's what people said. You always thought that was a little strange, you'd never been given a reason to be scared of the minotaur except for things people had said, and you really couldn't be sure for yourself whether or not he was so bad, but you acted afraid. 

Suffice to say when it was time for the volunteer to go and breed with him, you volunteered. Of course your mother pleaded for you to stay, but you said you had to so that another innocent person wouldn't have to. But that wasn't the reason. You did it because you thought he couldn't have really been that bad.

Despite this choice, you were a little scared. How could you really be sure he wasn't a terrible rapist? 

You made your way up the staircase to his castle and opened the door. It was quiet, the kind of quiet that hurts your ears and makes them ring, but that could have been your nerves.

But then you saw him. You spited yourself for thinking he was attractive, the head and legs of a bull, but the strong, strong arms of a man, and a fine man at that. His broad chest was exposed through fine clothing, a suit fit for a king you thought, and black pants that cupped the cock that you knew would soon be in you. You were a little afraid.

"Come, little one. Come see me. I won't hurt you," came the voice of the minotaur. 

You obliged, but only barely. Something in you was inherently scared of him, though he seemed gentle enough and almost sweet.

"What are you going to do with me?" you asked in a small voice, and he took you gently into a hug. "Whatever you want me to. I'll even let you go if you want." 

"You're not going to deflower me like a savage animal?" you asked. 

"Of course not. I am, after all, half human. And from quite a long line of civilized people. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

You remembered suddenly that the last girl hadn't come back. "The last woman who came, she never returned to the village. What happened to her?"

He stroked the fine hairs of his face as if he had a beard. "Ah yes, her. I told her the same as you, but she ran away. She did not want to stay with me. For nearly forty years I have lived alone in this castle, apart from my father. I have been very lonely. I only ask that you consider staying a while, just to give me some time to interact with another person. I am more man than beast."

Your heart cried out a little to you, and you wanted to stay. At least for a while. You thought about being completely alone for forty years. You'd only been alive for eighteen. 

"I want to stay," you said to him. 

He looked overjoyed. "Really?"

"Yes, I want to stay. Really. And," you added, scared to continue, "you can use me to mate."

Your voice was uncertain, but you decided then and there you did. If you didn't carry his child, who would?

"I won't ask you to if you don't want to," he said, but looking at the hot outline of his cock, you did. A lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall I show you around the castle first, and where you will be staying?" the minotaur asked. 

"Actually, I'm quite eager," you said in a small voice. "I'm sure that if you had been waiting forty years you must be very pent up. But may I get your name?" 

"Zurgas. Thunderhoof is my last name," he said softly. "Are you sure you want to do that now? I can give you as long as you want to help you settle in-" 

"I shouldn't make you wait," you interrupted. 

Zurgas smirked something awful. "I'm not even hard," he said, and looking, he wasn't. 

You blushed and realized that even still, you wanted him. You had been fantasizing about being absolutely destroyed by his minotaur cock, picturing what it looked like and how it would feel inside your virgin cunt. 

"I am," you said, and it was true; your nipples were swollen and hard, and you were beyond wet underneath your dress. 

"Then perhaps you should be asking for your own benefit, little one." 

"Fine, then deflower me. Shouldn't you want to? That's what everyone says, that all you want is to breed," you said. 

"All I want is company, but I will not lie to you, it gets hard living alone with no one to take care of you in that respect," he told you. 

"Then use me, I'm here for your benefit," you said. 

"Let me show you to my room. It won't be where you sleep, it's improper not to give a lady her own space. But you can sleep here for tonight if you'd like, or if you have a nightmare and need comfort, I'm here."

"Thank you, you seem very kind." 

"I try to be," he said with a warm smile, but there was lust behind it, something tangible. 

You followed him up the grand staircase to a luxurious room, one covered in tapestries of wars, triumphes, and above all else, a lingering hatred of minotaurs. They seemed to loathe themselves. You didn't notice that right away, because Zurgas was undressing and he was hard, something your body wanted though it had never even taken a finger before. 

"Should I undress too?" you asked, suddenly ashamed to be in the nude in front of a man - because that's what he was: a man, even if he wasn't fully on the outside. 

"You can undress whenever you're ready," he said, running a furry hand through your hair soothingly. 

You immediately started undressing, undoing your corset and your layers of dresses until you were just in panties and a brassiere, and he was eyeing you sweetly. His hand came down to feel his hard cock, he palmed at it and a bassy growl came from his chest, turning you on brilliantly. You longed for things you had never had before. 

"How do you want to do it?" he asked you, carrying you to the bed gently. 

You could feel the steel tendons and muscles under his skin and you realized that if he wanted to hurt you, he could just crush your body, frail in comparison to his. This made you feel safe, knowing that he could protect you from anything if need be. 

"I don't know," you said after a moment, forgetting that he was talking to you. "I've never done this before."

"Ever?"

"Never, I'm only just barely an adult," you explained to him. 

"But you  _ are _ an adult, right?"

You chuckled. "Yes. I'm eighteen years old."

"I couldn't justify deflowering a child, you need to savour your virginity. It is sacred," he said, relieved. "Now, are you sure you don't want to wait until you're a little older, or wait until you do it with someone else first?"

"I'm sure. I want it now," you said. 

"Are you sure you aren't the one who's been pent up for four decades?" he laughed. "Now, let's get these off," he said, tugging off your panties and bra, letting your chest free. 

He looked at you with a sinful look, something in you reveling in it, but the rest of you squirming with embarrassment. He was towering over you, and your legs spread on their own. "You really want this, don't you?" he asked teasingly, and your hips came up to meet his cock, pressing it into your opening and crushing a moan out of you. 

"Yes…" you mewled, and his hips came down to push fully inside of you, reaching depths you didn't know you had to be filled. 

His hot cock prodded deep inside you at your g-spot. He had a human dick despite having furry legs and a head. Despite it being human, it was definitely bigger than human size. Nine inches at least, and thick too, and if this wasn't a good way to start out, you couldn't think what would be. 

"Are you doing alright, little one?" Zurgas asked. 

"Yes," you replied, completely blissed out. 

Your legs were having a hard time going that far back, but he was stroking your thighs soothingly as he rammed into you. There was the distinct sound of skin on skin from the room, but it was muted by the hair on his legs. You were sure you were going to have a carpet burn there, but you didn't even care; there was a fire pooling in your stomach and you chased it, grabbing at your nipples and pulling greedily. You came. You came with such an intensity that only a virgin could have come like that, loudly, tearfully, innocently, as if you were blown away with the fact that you could even orgasm. 

And he came too, growling and clawing at your back, you didn't even care that he likely left marks on you. 

You felt your body being filled up with his come and right there in that moment, you wanted to carry his child. You were taken away on a daydream, you were nine months pregnant and glowing like a goddess, thick, dark hair from being pregnant, and a supple chest to supply your child with… That was the dream to you right at that moment.

"I hope that worked," you panted. 

"We can always try again if it didn't," Zurgas chuckled. 

"Can we do it again even if it did?" 

"Of course, little one."


	3. Chapter 3

About three months later the first time you had sex, you were eating dinner with Zurgas when you felt a sudden jolt in your stomach. You gasped quite audibly. “Zurgas,” you whispered, “I just felt the baby move..!”   
Zurgas smiled so wholesomely that it was hard to imagine people were scared of him. He came around to your end of the table and put his hand on your stomach, kissing your neck gently. "I know I won't be able to feel the baby yet, but maybe the baby can feel the warmth of his father."  
You smiled greatly, and you kissed him on the mouth, reveling in the feeling of his lips moving into yours, and before long, your supper was long forgotten.   
He was starting to get a little bit handsy, his hands traveling down your dress. You smiled into his lips. Your chest had been sore since you had gotten pregnant, and had even swelled a bit; this made you happy. Now his hands were warm and comforting against your sore chest, and his fingers went a little lower and pressed up against your hard buds. You let out a little moan and you put your fork down.   
“We should take this to the bedroom,” you panted, and at that command he took you in his arms bridal style and carried you upstairs.   
He laid you on the bed gently and kissed your belly. "What do you want me to do, my love?" he asked.   
"Take me," you whispered, and he tore off your clothes and his.   
He lined you up with his throbbing member and plunged in slowly, and you could hear the wet noises of him delving into your heat.   
He was big, and even though you had routinely been having sex with him over the last three months, he was still difficult to take. Your insides burned with lust where he moved, like he was made of fire when he was inside of you; you stretched around him slowly and a groan caught in your throat, stifled by a gasp that rang out in the room, and then the groan escaped.   
"You're heat is coming, isn't it?" you asked, and he grunted in affirmation.   
"Tomorrow," he growled, but his hands were gently resting on you for fear of hurting you by grabbing or pulling.   
"Then do what you will with me," you said quietly, "I'm not made of glass."   
"But the child-"   
"The child won't be born for a long time," you told him, "Take care of your needs too. You need this… remember your first heat while I was in the castle? You nearly tore yourself apart. All you had to do was ask."  
"I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly. "You're ever so precious to me, you know."   
"I like it rough," you said with a smirk that was torn off your face as he picked up speed.   
Your chest was shaking with every thrust of his hips and you had red marks from the fur on his legs, but you didn't care. You wanted to be fucked, and fucked properly. He was starting to knot, and you locked your legs around him when you realized he was trying to pull away.   
"Don't be doing that," you scolded, "I know what they say about knotting without something to be in. You can stay in me. I've never been knotted in before, but… there's a first time for everything, right?"  
He didn't have much time to answer because a roar was forced out of him, something carnal and feral, and it made your chest get tight with excitement; you could hardly breath because it felt like such bliss inside of you, and it took your breath away.  
He slammed into you one last time before he was glued into you, his knot stretching you further than you had ever been stretched to before and you wondered how you were going to stay like this; a low burn settled in your stomach and it simmered in you, it made you reach for your orgasm and push you over the edge, spilling down the sides of his cock. You were full, fuller than you had been before, and you couldn't get enough. You were restrained by the fact that he was locked into you, looming over you like some seductive haze, the kind that pushes your breath away and settles like dust in your stomach. It felt good not to move, just to sit there and get fucked was pleasing and you thought you might make a hobby out.   
He finished in you and just laid there limp for a moment as the blood left his thick, juicy knot. You were sad to see it go, but at the same time, glad to have a moment's rest. It was an overwhelming sensation.  
"I can't wait until I have this baby," you said, "so I can have more."  
He purred beside you. "Nor can I, my love. Nor can I."


	4. Good Girl

Zurgas had been nervous that week, and you assumed it was just the fact that you had a new baby to take care of. Your baby girl Mara was almost four months old, so you thought that the shock of having a baby would have worn off by now; but after all, he was a new father, so he was bound to be nervous. You wondered if perhaps he had gone into heat, and you suddenly realized that you hadn't been taking care of him. It was now your duty to make sure he was okay. 

"Honey," you said one day while you were in bed, "are you in heat?" 

Zurgas almost choked. "Why? Have I been acting like it?"

"No, you've just been acting nervous. I wanted to know why."

You could tell he was blushing underneath the fur. "Well, that's because, well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask. You don't have to be so nervous," you said cheerfully, glad to get him talking. 

"Alright, here goes nothing," he began. "You and I have been together for almost a year now, and I was thinking… would you like to stay with me? In this castle, forever? We could even move to the village if you wanted to, whatever you want, really."

"Zurgas, what are you asking..?" you asked quietly. 

"My love, will you… marry me?"

"Why, yes, of course, Zurgas! I'd be delighted to be your wife," you said cheerfully, planting kisses down his face, neck, and then, with a new feeling of heat building in you stomach, you placed a well-timed kiss to his chest. His hand came up to rest on the back of your head, pressing slightly. 

"You never fully answered my question,  _ are _ you in heat?" you asked as you swirled your tongue around his swollen bud.

"I might be," he groaned, and you felt him get hot and hard against your leg, you had climbed on top of him in the midst of your kiss. You were determined to take care of him.

"Then I'm going to help you," you said, running a hand along the hard outline of his cock. "Think of it as a thank you gift for taking me as your wife."

"You already- ah, gave me one," he moaned out. 

"How is that? I haven't given you anything." 

"You've given me company, the one thing I never had," he said sweetly, gasping for breath. 

You continued to stroke him off, resting your head on his soft thigh. He was starting to leak already. "I'm going to suck you off," you said matter-of-factly, as if nothing could change the fact that you were going to.

"You're a blessing," he said, stroking your hair as you undid his robes to reveal his erect cock. You ran your finger down it and he whined, you knew you were driving him crazy in his heat. "Don't tease," said his lips, but his body said otherwise. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" you asked sweetly. 

"...No," he said after a while.

So you kept teasing. You teased him until he was begging, on the verge of tears, and ready to knot, and only then did you give in. You let your jaw go slack as you took his length with your mouth, the hard, pierced tip of his length hitting the back of your throat and forcing a little gag out of you, but you didn't care. Your eyes watered and you didn't even mind, the taste of him was too good to pass up: salty, sweet, warm, and you started swallowing the moment he started to release. You drank him down obediently. 

"Good girl," he panted out as you suckled, and the air suddenly rose a couple degrees. "What, did you like that name?"

"Yes, I did," you mewled when he was finished. 

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled, petting your hair as you both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
